


Who's Watching Me? (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: A ridiculous video in which Sam and Dean are plagued by the little money with googly eyes from old Geico commercials. For real.





	Who's Watching Me? (vid)

**password: geico**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/whoswatchingme.avi) (55MB, xvid)

Music: Mysto & Pizzi

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](http://jarrow.livejournal.com/1125741.html)

_Who's watching_   
_Who's watching me_

_I'm just an average man_   
_With an average life_   
_I work from nine to five_   
_Hey, hell, I pay the price_   
_All I want is to be left alone_   
_In my average home_   
_But why do I always feel_   
_Like I'm in the twilight zone_

_And I always feel like_   
_Somebody's watching me_   
_And I have no privacy_   
_Whooooa-oh-oh_   
_I always feel like_   
_Somebody's watching me_   
_Tell me, is it just a dream_

_When I come home at night_   
_I bolt the door real tight_   
_People call me on the phone_   
_I'm trying to avoid_   
_But can the people on TV see me_   
_Or am I just paranoid_

_Who's watching me_


End file.
